


Sunset Boy

by animaniacs16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Dorks in Love, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Bucky Barnes, M/M, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animaniacs16/pseuds/animaniacs16
Summary: Steve’s staring at a sheet of blank paper, hoping ideas will come to him.And then, suddenly, they do.In the form of his best friend.





	Sunset Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I wrote based off a prompt on Tumblr.

It happened all of the sudden.

  
Steve was staring at a blank page, pleading for ideas to come to him.

  
He was feeling motivated, and he had plenty of time, but he couldn’t figure out what to sketch out.

  
He let out a little grunt of frustration and put his head in his hands.

  
“Stevie? You alright?” Bucky stuck his head into the room.

  
“Yeah, Buck,” said Steve, lifting his head. “Just drawing.”

  
“Can I see?” Bucky strode into the room.

  
“There’s nothing to see…”  
Steve cut himself off. Suddenly, his mind was bursting with images to draw.

 

The sun setting on the horizon, trees silhouetted in the foreground.  
A Ferris wheel with two laughing people on it, leaning on each other with total comfort.  
A smile, bright and genuine.

  
Steve nearly jumped out of his seat from euphoria. He hunched over his desk, eager to get his ideas down on paper.

  
“So… I’m guessing you don’t want to show me.” Steve could hear the mirth in his friend’s voice.

  
“No, no, Buck, I’ll show you later!” Steve replied, not looking up from his work.

  
“You better.” Bucky placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, then walked out of the room, but not before mumbling, “punk.”

  
“Jerk.”

 

  
Steve had been so excited to draw the scenes that had popped into his head. But now, he was back to where he was before, staring at that same sheet of paper, which now had a few graphite lines streaking it.

  
_Where did that burst of inspiration come from?_

  
He flipped the paper over. Maybe he just needed a fresh start.

  
But still, nothing.

  
Maybe some water would help.

  
Steve got up from his chair and sneaked into the kitchen. He got a cup from the cupboard, and then stopped when he heard the scratching of pencil on paper.

  
Bucky was at the kitchen table writing something down. God, he was beautiful.

  
Steve’s mind began to fill with colorful scenes again- this time with even more clarity.

  
The purples, reds and yellows of the sunset giving everything a subtle glow.  
The Ferris wheel seat creaking as it rose into the sky.  
Steely blue eyes, full of warmth and kindness.

  
There it was again! That rush of inspiration!

  
Steve dropped the cup, rushing towards his sketchbook.

  
This time, he grabbed it off the table and slammed it on the table, startling Bucky.

  
The scene came together like a puzzle.

  
_It was a summer day and the State Fair was in town. They were sixteen, just kids. The two of them went alone, gorging themselves on cotton candy and other sugary delicacies._   
_As the sun began to set and it got darker, Bucky suggested the Ferris Wheel._   
_“It’ll be beautiful, I promise,” he had told him. ._   
_Steve agreed because a. He liked Ferris wheels, and b. He liked Bucky._   
_Bucky was right. The sprawling land before them was breathtaking in the warm glow of the sunset._   
_But as Bucky told a joke and both of them dissolved into laughter, a realization hit Steve like a truck._   
_He drew back a little, allowing himself to really look at Bucky. The bright blue eyes that crinkled when he laughed, his dazzling, bright smile. The wonderful sound of his joyful laughter, his genuine kindness and likeability._   
_His realization was confirmed. I don’t like Bucky, I love him._   
_The euphoria he felt with Bucky still leaning on him as the Ferris Wheel stopped at the top was indescribable._   
_It was perfect._

  
“I’ve got it!” Steve felt like he’d discovered Atlantis or something. Of course Bucky was his inspiration!

  
Bucky smirked at him with one eyebrow arched. “Got what?”

  
“An idea!”

  
“That’s a first.” Bucky’s smirk widened.

  
“Shut up, jerk!”

  
“Punk.”

 

  
A few days later, Steve finished the painting.

  
It was a vibrant scene filled with warm colors. With the sunset in front of them, a Ferris wheel seat was drawn from behind, holding the silhouettes of two kids, one’s head on the other’s shoulder.  
Bucky hung the painting above the kitchen table when Steve gave it to him.

  
“I’m so happy I could kiss you. That was a perfect day, and this is a perfect painting.” Usually one to joke, Bucky’s tone was completely serious.

  
“Well, if you want to kiss me, why don’t you?”

  
Steve slapped his hands over his mouth, mentally chiding himself. You’ve really done it now, Steve.

  
But Bucky smiled even wider. “You serious?”

  
Steve, as pink as the sunset in his painting, nodded slightly.

  
Slowly, tentatively, Bucky placed a hand on Steve’s cheek.

  
And suddenly, they were kissing, and all sorts of colors burst against Steve’s closed eyelids.

 

  
There it was again, the Ferris-wheel euphoria.

 

  
He smiled into the kiss. “Hey, the sun’s still setting outside if you want to do this out there.”

  
Bucky smirked again, his eyes shining with happiness. “You’re on. Race you outside!”

  
Steve smiled into his hand. He was still the same Bucky, but now Steve had him all to himself.

  
His inspiration, his sunset boy.

  
His Bucky.


End file.
